


Eyes Wide Open: (Kogami X Makishima)

by Akasha1908



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, Psychological, Twisted love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasha1908/pseuds/Akasha1908
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his unrelenting pursuit of Shogo Makishima, Shinya Kogami has defected from the PSB.  This enforcer turned mercenary has only one goal:  Take Makishima down.  But when he finally corners his target, not even he is prepared for the revelations Makishima reveals...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open: (Kogami X Makishima)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfic with this pairing, and I have to say, writing the love story of two bitter enemies doesn't get any easier, lol. But I love these two characters. I love Kogami's determination and sense of nobility, and I love Makishima's twisted and chaotic view of the world. But most of all, I love who they are together. I hope you enjoy this unconventional love story, and thanks for reading!

CHAPTER 1

Makishima watched Kogami on the display of monitors in front of him, absently twirling a strand of his white hair as he flipped through the different camera angles. He was trying to get the perfect view of the enforcer turned mercenary.

"Boss, we should leave."

Makishima didn't bother looking up at the male beside him. The man was some nameless, faceless person he'd hired after the untimely death of his most trusted ally, Gu-sung Choe. Makishima found his new "assistant" tediously annoying, but he forced himself to endure. Finding someone willing to bring about the level of chaos he had planned was difficult to say the least. And considering his current circumstances, he'd been forced to take what help he could get.

"Boss?"

Makishima took a deep breath, ignoring the male as he continued to flip through the images. When he landed on a particular shot, his breath caught in his throat. Kogami had removed his helmet, the only thing keeping his crime coefficient from being registered by the Sybil system. A bold move, but one Makishima appreciated. Finally, he got to see his hound's face once more.

Thick black hair framed Kogami's handsome features, making his ice blue eyes shine brightly on the grainy monitor.

"There they are," Makishima whispered. A slow smile spread across his face as a familiar ache echoed through his body. "How I've missed those beautiful blues."

He leaned forward in his chair as one slender hand reached for the monitor. The moment before Makishima's fingertips brushed the screen, Kogami turned and looked right at the camera.

"You can feel me watching, can't you?" Makishima murmured. "You know I'm close, and you long to know where I am. I'm right here, hound. Come and find me."

"What was that, sir?"

Makishima rolled his eyes, irritated that his intimate moment with Kogami had been so rudely interrupted. Makishima rose slowly to his feet. He smiled at the young man beside him, almost laughing when the male smiled dreamily back.

"You know what your problem is, Roy?" Makishima said, slipping a small thumb drive into the computer on the desk.

"No," he replied. "A-and no disrespect, sir, but my name is actually Jiro."

Makishima chuckled softly, turning to face Jiro as he waited for the video footage to download. The male's cheeks had turned a soft pink. He looked at Makishima with bated breath, waiting to hear his real name said aloud.

"Your problem, Roy, is that you lack perspective." Makishima stepped forward, invading the male's personal space. "You see only what's in front of you rather than all the possibilities the moment holds."

"I-I don't know what you mean, sir," Jiro said in a breathless voice.

It was clear their close proximity made Jiro nervous, but based on the way his clear gray eyes traced the lines of Makishima's delicate face, it was the good kind of nervous.

"Look over at the monitor and tell me what you see," Makishima ordered.

Jiro did as he was told, his brow furrowing in concentration as he spoke. "I see a dark-haired male, approximately 6 feet in height and 145 pounds. I'd say he's anywhere between 28 and 32, same as the female he's standing beside. She's probably 5'2" or so, no more than…"

"Stop, stop," Makishima said, waving his hand dismissively. "You've just proved my point. You see facts, a laundry list of details you were trained to identify. I want you to broaden your mind. Look for the subjective versus the objective."

Jiro frowned. "I only see a man," he answered, "standing beside a woman."

"And that's the problem," Makishima said, clucking his tongue in annoyance. "When I look at that screen I see… obsession. A determination so powerful it could tear this building down brick by brick. I see rage and passion, compulsion and need. All components to the larger picture that lies before us."

"And what picture is that, boss?"

"Love," Makishima replied simply.

"Love? Forgive me for saying this, boss, but from what you've told me about this man, love is the last thing I would see, subjective or otherwise."

Makishima snickered softly. "Again you disappoint me, Roy. You're thinking of love in the traditional sense. Boy meets girl, they get married, buy a home, have a baby or two… But none of that translates into love."

"I still don't understand, boss. That man is trying to kill you, and somehow that means he loves you? It doesn't make any sense."

"No," Makishima said, running his hand down Jiro's chest and over his taut stomach. "I suppose it wouldn't to someone like you."

Jiro shivered as Makishima's hand reached the buckle of his pants. The male sucked in a sharp breath, anticipation burning brightly in his eyes.

Poor, stupid Jiro… That's what Makishima would've thought if he had the capacity to care. He pulled the gun from Jiro's holster, pressed the barrel to the unsuspecting male's gut, and pulled the trigger. The gunshot echoed through the small security office.

Jiro blinked several times, his momentary confusion replaced with muted shock. He looked down, pressing his hands to the gushing wound in a pathetic attempt to keep the blood from pouring out. Stumbling backwards, he swayed violently before dropping to his knees.

"Wh-why?" he croaked, staring up at Makishima in betrayal.

Makishima set the gun on the desk, glancing up at the monitors as he removed his thumb drive.

"I did it so you could see," Makishima replied, pointing to the screen.

Kogami already had his helmet back on, running towards the origin of the gunshot. He knew Makishima was in the building and he was racing to bring his enemy to heel. As Kogami sprinted down the corridors and up the stairs, Makishima flipped from camera to camera.

"See how he runs to me?" Makishima asked wistfully. "I'm all he thinks of, all he desires. I consume every moment of his waking existence, and I haunt every hour of his darkest dreams. What is that if not love?"

Makishima glanced down at Jiro. The male was still on his knees with his chin to his chest. He was bleeding out, and the last remnants of his life were slipping away.

Makishima sucked his teeth in irritation. "You missed it," he hissed. "I offer you the chance at enlightenment, and you bloody miss it!"

He shoved passed the dying man, moving with a sense of urgency to the door. Kogami would be there any second, and if he didn't move quickly, their reunion would be sooner than Makishima anticipated. Their inevitable encounter was fast-approaching, but if it was to have any meaning at all, then it needed to be executed with a certain amount of care.

For now, Makishima would leave Kogami his gift; a token of his esteem and a sign that he and Makishima had, for a moment, breathed the same air.

 

CHAPTER 2

Kogami raced into the room, taking in the scene as quickly as he could. His time was limited, and whatever evidence Makishima had left behind, he needed to find it before the authorities arrived.

The wall before him was filled with monitors, each depicting a different part of the building. Kogami huffed angrily. The bastard had seen him coming…

On the floor knelt a man Kogami didn't recognize. At first glance he appeared dead, the victim of a nasty gunshot wound. But when he saw the male's fingers twitch involuntarily, Kogami leapt into action. He tore off his helmet and dropped down to the man's level.

"Where is he?" Kogami demanded, forcing the male to look at him.

Gray eyes stared up at Kogami, vacant and listless. The man started to speak, but all that came out were strangled coughs and bright red blood.

"I know he was here," Kogami continued, doing his best to remain calm. "Tell me where he is and I'll put you out of your misery."

The male struggled to lift his blood covered hand, grabbing Kogami by the back of his neck and pulling him forward. No doubt moments from the end, the dying man pressed his cheek to Kogami's and whispered into his ear.

Before he could finish his final sentence, he slumped forward, his life ending with one last sigh. Kogami pushed the man away, climbing to his feet and snatching the gun off the counter. With his dying breath, Makishima's latest victim had given Kogami exactly what he needed.

 

CHAPTER 3

Makishima was a nomad, moving from one location to the next without the troublesome bonds that came with forming relationships. He was a chameleon and the city was his natural habitat. He knew how to hide in plain sight, operating in the open while still maintaining his anonymity. It's what made him so difficult to track and impossible to find.

Until now…

Kogami approached the door with caution, his hand on his revolver. He was there on the words of a dying man, so there was no telling what he'd find. He turned the knob slowly, drawing his gun as he pushed open the door.

Before him was a large living room, scattered with sparse furniture. It was quiet, and as far as he could tell there were no signs of life anywhere in the apartment. Kogami eased into the room, doing a quick scan of every visible corner. He was about to kick the door shut, when a flash of metal caught his eyes. He reared back, just missing the razor blade aimed at his neck.

Makishima came out of nowhere, slashing the blade with such speed and accuracy, all Kogami could do was dodge. Makishima was nimble and light on his feet. His slight frame made it easy for him to maneuver no matter what situation he was in, which made countering his strikes nearly impossible. As he and Kogami fought for the upper hand, Makishima's amber gaze flashed with a maniacal sort of excitement. He was in his element, the heat of battle bringing a healthy flush to his normally pale skin. Kogami was about to take a shot when Makishima dove right, swapping the razor from his right hand to his left, and slashing the blade outward.

Instinctively, Kogami raised his arm, the thin fabric of his coat his only protection. He cried out in pain as the razor sliced into his flesh. The gun flew from his hand, landing several feet away. Kogami lunged for it, but Makishima was on him before he could take another step.

Kogami took a defensive position, not entirely thrilled about going up against Makishima unarmed. But when the male immediately backed off, closing the razor and tucking it back into his pocket, Kogami didn't know what to think.

"Let me guess," Makishima said, mildly out of breath. "Roy told you where to find me. That Judas!"

"You mean the man you shot and left for dead?" Kogami snickered bitterly. "Are you surprised? Word of advice, next time you kill a man, makes sure he's dead before you make your escape."

"For the record, I left him for you. Roy needed to see truth, and since dead men can't see, I left him alive on purpose!"

Kogami paused, thinking back to the last words the dying man had said. He'd given only an address, but at the end he'd made the strangest remark.

"I see…"

"See what?" Kogami asked, instantly regretting his question. It was obvious Makishima wanted him to ask, and giving the male what he wanted usually ended with death.

"He needed to see how much you love me."

 

CHAPTER 4

Anticipation can be intoxicating, and as Makishima stood before Kogami, not knowing whether he would live or die, he felt drunk with it.

"Love you?" Kogami hissed, looking genuinely disgusted.

"Your reaction doesn't surprise me," Makishima replied. "You're so involved you can't see the truth staring you in the face."

"You are… sick," Kogami breathed. "I mean, I knew you were crazy, but love?"

"I prefer the term enlightened. And yes, love. How else would you describe your… impulsivity? Your deep-seeded compulsion to chase me unto the ends of the earth?"

"You're a criminal," Kogami retorted. "That's why I chase you. Hell, I've been hunting you for so long, I can't even remember a time when I wasn't trying to kill you."

"My point exactly," Makishima replied, inching forward but keeping himself between Kogami and the gun not 20 feet away. "You are a man obsessed. Your every thought is about me and me alone. You even left the PSB; you're one and only link to the last shred of your humanity. And you know what? You left it for me."

"To kill you," Kogami corrected.

"Like I said," Makishima said, splaying his hands matter-of-factly. "You're consumed with one single thought. Me."

"This is ridiculous! I refuse to stand hear and listen to this… this madness any longer!"

Makishima sighed heavily. "Madness, huh? Tell me, Kogami, how many opportunities have you had to turn from this path? How many people have offered to pull you out of the darkness and back into the light? Not only have you refused the help offered, but you've allowed yourself to tumble even deeper into your despair. Why do you think that is?"

Kogami looked at the gun then back at Makishima. He was weighing his options, trying to see if he could get to the gun before Makishima got to him with his blade.

"Answer the question, and I'll give you back your gun."

Kogami's eyes narrowed on Makishima, but he said nothing in reply.

"I promise," Makishima continued. "Answer the question and I'll put it in your hand myself. I've no reason to lie, especially not to you."

Kogami licked his lips, rubbing the back of his hand underneath his chin. He was considering Makishima's words despite his better judgment. To put Kogami at ease, Makishima pulled his razor from his pocket and tossed it on the couch behind him.

"The last thing I want to do is kill you, Kogami. Don't get me wrong, I won't hesitate to slit that pretty little throat of yours from ear to ear, but you should know that I don't want to do it."

Kogami laughed, his reaction surprising both himself and Makishima.

"So do we have a deal?" Makishima asked carefully. "Your answer for the gun?"

"Fine," Kogami replied, standing to his full height before Makishima. "I hunt you because no one else can. You know that. And I know that. Every decision I've made until this moment has been absolutely necessary. You need to be stopped."

"And you have to be the one to do it," Makishima finished for him.

"Like I said, I'm the only one who can."

"And what will you do after?" Makishima asked, chancing another step forward. "Once you end my life, what will you do then?"

"I've answered your question, now give me the gun."

Makishima walked over to the revolver and picked it up. "This is the gun I used on Roy," he said, turning it over in his hand.

"It seemed fitting," Kogami replied.

Makishima chuckled, glancing over at Kogami then back at the gun. He smiled wickedly, pointing the revolver straight at the male's chest.

Kogami shook his head. "So much for your word."

"Oh, I intend to give you the gun, Kogami, just as soon as you answer the rest of my questions."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I'll shoot you and put the gun in your hand after. Maybe you can kill me before you bleed out on the floor."

Kogami swallowed, but remained perfectly calm. Makishima always admired the male's stony resilience. Nothing ever seemed to ruffle his cool exterior.

"Answer the question," Makishima said, leveling the gun. "What will you do once I'm gone?"

Kogami took a deep breath. "I haven't thought that far ahead," he answered truthfully.

"All this energy; all this planning, all this… back and forth with our cat and mouse game, and you're telling me you never once considered what would happen after you kill me?"

"One problem at a time."

Makishima threw his head back and laughed. He laughed until it hurt, and even then he couldn't stop.

"I'm glad you're so amused," Kogami hissed.

"Oh, Kogami, you're not as smart as you look. You see, I know you. You're thinking that if you bring me in to the PSB, they'll take you back. You think they'll forgive you for your betrayal and let you be their precious hound again."

"That's not…"

"Don't lie to me," Makishima said, sobering immediately. "You can lie to the PSB and you can lie to that doe-eyed, soft-headed twit you used to work for, but you do NOT lie to ME! Even I know you don't lie to the one you love!"

This time it was Kogami who laughed, although there was no humor in it. "You're deluded, you know that?"

Makishima scoffed loudly. " Deluded? Me? This coming from the man who thinks one right is going to fix all his wrongs. Whether you kill me or not, the PSB is still going to hunt you down like the dog you are. You're a pariah; deemed unworthy to live by the Sybil system you been fighting so hard to protect. How does it feel to be inconsequential? How does it feel to know the life you so carelessly tied to mine means absolutely nothing?"

Kogami remained silent, staring at Makishima with quiet fury. It didn't matter how calm he looked on the outside, Makishima had weaseled his way in; burrowing beneath the deepest layer of his flesh.

"So I ask you again, Kogami. What will you do once I'm dead?"

Makishima took a chance, stepping forward and holding out the gun. Kogami looked down at the revolver, but made no move to take it.

"Do you understand now?" Makishima asked, setting the gun on the arm of the couch. "Do you see how much you given up in order to walk this road with me? The sacrifices you've made, the challenges you've faced; they're all proof of one simple truth."

"I don't love you," Kogami said firmly. "If that's what you think, then…"

"Love comes in many forms, Kogami. The connection we share is… is beautiful and… and violent. It's terrifying and all-consuming. To everyone on the outside, we are enemies, but you and I… we know the truth. Our eyes are wide open." Makishima took another step forward. "I'm not a fool, Kogami. I know our love story won't have a happy ending. You will kill me, or I will kill you. Or perhaps we'll both die trying. Regardless, death is inevitable."

Kogami shook his head, trying to pretend like Makishima's words hadn't spoken to darkest part of his heart. "If what you say is true, why would I kill the one I love?"

"Because you have to," Makishima replied. "Because that's how the story ends."

Kogami looked over at the gun.

"The offer still stands," Makishima said, gesturing to the revolver. "You can pick it up, and you can kill me right now. You can disappear into obscurity and wait for your death sentence to be handed down, or…"

"Or what?" Kogami asked.

"Or," Makishima continued, "we can put aside this war of ours and indulge. For one night we can forget we're enemies and…"

"Never," Kogami hissed.

Though his words were absolute, the tremor in Kogami's voice gave him away. This was the moment Makishima was waiting for. A turn of the tides… A change in the wind… This moment was Kogami's fork in the road, and the male had decided to veer off his path of single-minded determination, and venture into the dark and tangled wilderness.

"You're telling me you're not the least bit curious?" Makishima asked, finally closing the distance between them.

"Curious about what?" Kogami asked venomously.

"About me. About us." Makishima reached out to take Kogami's hand, bringing it to his lips for a tender kiss. "I can't stop thinking about it. I wonder what it would be like to be held by you. To taste the sweetness of your lips. Feel the weight of your body between my thighs. Would you be gentle or cruel; passionate or cold?"

Kogami snatched his hand back, but Makishima would not be deterred. He had Kogami firmly in his grasp, now all he had to do was move in for the kill.

"I'm not asking you to give up the chase, Kogami. When we leave this room, I expect everything to continue as it always has. But here," he said, running his hands up Kogami's chest, "in this moment, I want to explore all the pain and pleasure this dark and twisted relationship of ours holds. I want to feel the force of your rage; the depths of your despair. I want you to tear me limb from limb and then slowly piece me back together. Make it so I never forget this moment. Burn it into my soul so that I carry the memory of it with me into the abyss of death."

Kogami's breathing turned shallow and erratic. The look in his smoky eyes bordered on frenzied; the swirling blue depths filled with the cruelest of intentions. Makishima rejoiced silently, reveling in his triumph. He'd opened Kogami's eyes to the possibilities, pulling him into a dark new world. Makishima had no idea how it would all end. Would Kogami ravage his body to the point of death? Would he put a bullet in Makishima's head the second his momentary desires were sated?

With Kogami's lips hovering inches from his own, Makishima decided he didn't care. If today was the day he died, then it would be a beautiful death…

"Kiss me, Kogami," Makishima whispered, threading his fingers into Kogami's thick hair. "Hold me this one time. Let me help you forget what you think you know. Let me show you how connected we truly are. Once we're finished here, your view of love will be forever changed."

 

EPILOGUE

Makishima carefully extracted himself from Kogami's arms, wincing with each movement. Their love-making had crossed into a realm of cruelty and violence that not even Makishima was prepared for. Kogami had unleashed the whole of his rage upon Makishima's body, showing no signs of mercy or sympathy. Makishima had been left beaten and bruised with parts of his body still oozing blood.

He dressed as quickly as he could, biting his lip to keep from crying out in pain. He'd lingered too long, and as much as he'd enjoyed his time with Kogami, their love wasn't the kind that thrived in the conventional. Waking up in each other's arms simply wasn't an option.

Makishima picked up his razor blade from the couch, taking a moment to run his fingers across the gun that still lay on the cushioned arm. He thought about taking it with him, keeping it as a memento of their stolen night together, but at the last second he changed his mind.

Taking it would alter the course of their relationship. It would tie him to Kogami in a way that Makishima couldn't allow. He would forever remember this day, but that is where it had to end. It needed to remain a memory; elusive and intangible.

Makishima picked up the gun and placed it gently in Kogami's hand. In this act, he kept his promise, and he wanted… no, he needed Kogami to remember that.

He started for the door, unable to stop himself from looking back at Kogami's naked frame lying helplessly on the hardwood floor. Locked in the grip of sleep, he looked peaceful and… completely vulnerable. When the thought of slitting Kogami's throat flitted across his mind, Makishima almost laughed aloud.

Pulling the blade from his pocket, Makishima quietly carved a message into the soft paint of the door. Kogami would see it the moment he woke up and Makishima couldn't help but wonder if his beloved enemy would understand the meaning. But as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him, Makishima realized it didn't matter whether his lover understood it or not, because the message… it wasn't meant for Kogami.

*Everything is different, but nothing has changed.*

END~


End file.
